flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the main form of combat used by Diviners in Flurutus, and is bought and sold all around the world. Description Magic first appeared in the story around Generation 0. It was first used during a scuffle between Zero and Libatis. It officially became a usable ability at the start of Generation 1 when the first races began to flourish and develop. Humans have been said to be one of the only races to misuse their own magic to bully other people or races. For every other race, it's used as a defense mechanism or to help them out in their own daily activities. What is Magic? Magic is fundamentally the art of changing one's consciousness and physical reality according to ones will. Magic is an embodiment of the physical spirit coming to form through a Diviners body or weapon. Magic is formed when one's determination to learn or do something is pushed to its limits and the only way to get past the obstacle is to use magic. Once it is formed, only after practicing the craft will one become better at it. Only a certain amount of the world's population is able to use Magic, and some are even born with the innate ability to use the power without much training. For most, it takes an incredible amount of mental and physical concentration to use any type of magic. While for others, it does not take much and they may even come upon it by accident. According to Yivara, magic "doesn't have a strict set of rules to follow. If one was powerful enough and trained their body enough, they could in theory, control the whole universe. Nothing was unavailable to those who used "magic"." While this is not necessarily true on Flurutus, on Yivara, magic may possibly be used differently there. Due to the fact that magic hasn't been used by anyone since ancient times, it's unclear as to how exactly it would function on that planet. Magical Power All Diviners have a certain energy inside of their body that allows them to use Magic in the first place. It is not limitless but it can grow, depending on how far one's limits are pushed. If it used all up, the Diviner is much more fatigued and lazy and for some, it may take at least a day for them to recharge. For those who use natural elements as an aid of sorts for their own Magical power, they may draw from the area around them to increase their own strength. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Body Magic and External Magic. Within these two there are many subcategories such as Lost Magic and Black Magic. Origin Magic, on the hand, is separate from these four classifications. * Origin Magic is any magic that birthed a new type of magic, never to be seen or used by anyone before it. This type of magic is usually only usable by one or two people at the most and eventually goes on to spawn brand new types of magic from that. * Body Magic is any Magic that is expelled from the body and has no need for any external forces. * External Magic is any Magic that requires one to use a weapon of some kind. This is anything that doesn't come directly from you. Category:Important Terms Category:Genesis Category:FlurutusSeries